


Sugar shock

by Supertights



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alien Character(s), Candy, Canon Jewish Character, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Halloween, Magical Accidents, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Shapeshifting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Witches, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, Billy was much less adept at the magical stuff. Especially when he was distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar shock

_"I want a drink, I want a drink, I want a drink--"_

Billy ruffled Teddy's hair as he chanted drowsily, twirling a liquorice rope in his other hand. A half-written essay was open on his computer screen, the last line he'd written ending in a series of random letters and numbers. He'd fallen out of his chair laughing so hard, when Teddy had turned up in costume ready to go trick or treating. Billy was chaperoning his little brother, who'd decided to dress as a Jedi knight.

"I feel all squashed up inside, like things are still settling back into place," grumbled Teddy. 

Interrupting his spell for a second, Billy muttered, "That's what you get for shape-shifting into Yoda as a joke." Billy's Han Solo costume by comparison was still looking pretty spiffing. They lay on top of Billy's bed, side by side, eating a huge sack of candy spilled open between them.

Teddy snorted, then groaned as something else moved inside.

_"I want a drink..."_

"You couldn't just walk to the kitchen--" Teddy was thirsty now as well.

"Too full of candy, you'd have to roll me. _I want a drink, I want a drink--_ "

Teddy got up. "Want me to bring you one?"

Billy waved him away and Teddy closed the door behind him but opened it again quickly when he heard a thud followed by a small scream.

" _Help_!" from the other side of the fridge which was now lying sideways across the bed, barely held up from crushing Billy by his magical desperation alone. "Stop laughing, you jackass, get it off me!"


End file.
